The present invention is directed to supporting structures which are capable of mounting cable-supporting trays on the walls or ceilings of a building, and more specifically to supporting structures which when functionally interconnected with the cable-supporting trays will form units which can withstand the forces created by longitudinal, vertical and transverse movements of the trays relative to the supporting structures.